Is there anything left to cry about?
by GeoJany
Summary: Revenge is sweet, thinks Angelica, but this is only the beginning...........Jealousy takes its toll as Angelica finds herself fighting against her friends! .............The 3rd chapter is finished.....please R
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own rugrats………..so please don't sue me!

Angelica ran, down the road , tears flooded her face, ruining her perfect makeup, but what did it matter, she didn't care any more, all she wanted to do was to get home. Her eyes were bloodshot and she grinded her teeth together, as she remembered how her friends had betrayed her. She ran until she could hardly breath and then threw herself onto a park bench and threw a temper tantrum, she had always been very good at those.

It was not fair, for heavens sake, she was the coolest and the most fashionable kid in school, she was soooo popular with so many friends and everyone did what she asked, well, that is what she thought.

Soon she couldn't bear it anymore and her tears turned to anger as they rolled down her cheeks, her face turned bright red and she clenched her fists together, tighter and tighter until her manicured nails bit into her skin.

She hated them!

She hated them all, but she hated Savannah and Susie the most, she thought Susie was suppose to be her friend, Savannah had stolen her away, and together they had thrown Angelica out of their group.

Savannah was one of the coolest kids in school, she was the one who decided who was cool and who wasn't.

Angelica remembered the words that she had said to her.

"Go away Angelica, you're a bitch and you are not cool, so stay away from us."

Angelica got up from the bench and ran the rest of the way home, her eyes narrowed, she bit down on her lip, she was angry and when she was angry, no one got in her way. She reached home, thankfully her parents weren't home yet. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, beat her fists against the wall and then vowed she would take revenge.

A/N Ok ……..quite a random first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: **I still don't own rugrats.

"What's the time?" asked Lil, as she, her brother Phil, Chuckie, Dil and Tommy were bicycling home.

"ummmm 4:10," murmured Tommy as he tried to look at his watch, and balance on his bike at the same time.

"Wow, 2 hours and 10 minutes since we said goodbye to Angelica for good, she's not going to be hanging around with us anymore." said Lil grinning.

"Lucky for you to say," said Tommy, "Me and Dil still have her as our cousin, and she will probably get her mum to force us to hang around with her." Dil shivered, he had a twinge of regret, about leaving Angelica out, because he knew that it was more than likely, she would come to him to do her dirty work and get his friends into trouble, she had done it more than once to take revenge on her friends, Dil had always been blamed.

Chuckie hadn't been listening to anything the others had been saying, he had been dreaming about Nicole. His eyes stared dreamily up into the sky, and he breathed a deep sigh, as he wished he had the courage to go up and talk to her.

"Heh Chuckie!" Nudged Phil, so much so, he swerved off the road and missed an old lady by inches.

"Oih watch it!" Shouted Chuckie,

"Sorry pal," said Phil, "It looked like you were dreaming about her again."

"No, I wasn't," said Chuckie trying to sound convincing, but nobody believed him. "Oh alright, I was, but it doesn't matter because she will never speak to me, I don't think she even likes me," he said sorrowfully.

"Sure she likes you," said Lil, "Who couldn't like you"

"Aww thanks guys," murmured Chuckie.

"We will take you to meet Nicole," said Tommy.

Chuckie went bright red. "Oh no," he said, "I wouldn't know what to say to her."

Lil giggled. "you'll find something to talk about, she's very easy to talk to."

As they bicycled home, Chuckie wondered about what he would say to Nicole and Lil and Phil planned how to get Chuckie and Nicole together, however Tommy and Dil were silent as they realised what their cousin could do to take revenge. Tommy saw the scared look on his brother's face, but didn't mention anything until they had got back home.

As they parked their bikes against the shed, Tommy said.

"Whatever happens, don't let Angelica force you to do anything."

Dil looked up at his brother and smiled, but as soon as Tommy's back was turned Dil ran up to his bedroom and hid under the duvet, and shivered, he knew that he wouldn't have a chance at standing up to Angelica.


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N Thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rugrats, or any of the characters on rugrats, so there is no need to sue me!

Dil lay in his bed, his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, It was nearly 12 o'clock and he still hadn't been able to get to sleep. He had never been this scared of Angelica when he was younger. It had been ever since Chuckie had stood up to her, Angelica had had to find someone new to use, most of the time she had bullied him into doing these things, threatened him with ruining his toys, even hit him sometimes. Dil tried to force the images out of his head, but Angelica's cackling and her evil smirk, sent him into a sweat.

What would she do this time?

All sorts of images appeared in his head, which he tried to block out and tried to think about other things….. the homework that needed to be done for tomorrow, when Harold went to Principle Pangborn's office for the first time, and wet himself out of nerves……Everything he thought about, he could still hear Angelica's voice in the background, telling him that he was still a baby, and that he was pathetic.

_There was suddenly a tap at the bedroom window._

Dil jumped, and held the duvet cover right up over his head, a drop of perspiration slid down his face and dropped onto his pillow.

_There was another tap at the window, this time louder._

Building up his courage, he slid out of bed and crept towards the window, and opened the curtains very suddenly……..

There behind the window pane, in the pouring rain, with the wind howling at her stood Angelica, her clothes were dripping wet, her makeup smudged, and her hair hanging down over her face. She looked like some kind of monster, from the living dead.

Dil threw himself against the wall and cowered in fright. Then, a high pitch scream sounded.

"Open the window, baby!"

Dil stood there in shock, he took a few moments to recover and then walked towards the window and opened it. A very wet Angelica, threw herself through the window. She stood up, reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packed of pills.

"Now I am going to give you a very important job," she cackled evilly, "Slip these into Savannah's pocket, when she's not looking." Angelica held them out to Dil in a dripping gloved hand. "Don't tell anyone or you're dead!" she said, glaring at him. She then climbed out of the window and back down the ladder.

Dil stood next to his bed holding the little packet, he didn't understand, what were they? They just looked like pills to him.

He soon climbed back into bed, but still couldn't get to sleep.


End file.
